A Different Type of Cinderella
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Marlene McKinnon's story reads almost like a fairy tale in a way. But this girl is a different type of Cinderella and she knows it. Written for Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Hogwarts Eastern Winter Funfair's Paper Snowflakes, Hogwarts Southern Winter Funfair's Big Dinner Bash, and Hogwarts Northern Winter Funfair's Build an Igloo on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Paper Snowflakes I wrote for prompt 28. which was the character of Marlene McKinnon (1 ticket). For Big Dinner Bash I wrote for Sweet Potatoes prompt of Fairy tale!AU . For Build an Igloo I wrote for Layer 3's fairy tale prompts which was the trope of the evil step-parent. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of A Different Type of Cinderella.**

Marlene McKinnon stood by her father Oliver's side as she waited to meet the woman that her father was engaged to marry. She'd watched on the side lines as her father dated numerous women and none of them seemed to stick until he met Natasha Smirnoff. The blonde haired grayish blue eyed witch seemed to make her father very happy and he'd told Marlene that Natasha had two children of own.

"Here they come, Marlene," Oliver whispered going down to his daughter's eye level. "I want you to be on your best behavior tonight and welcome Natasha and her girls to our family. Alright?"

Marlene smiled and nodded happily. "Of course, Papa," she told her father. She had been looking forward to this meeting since her father told her about it. Plus she'd always wanted siblings so she wasn't going to do anything to endanger the girls liking her.

"Ollie," Natasha said happily pulling Oliver McKinnon into a hug. She turned to Marlene still smiling her eyes studying the young girl as though appraising her. "And this must be your charming daughter. Marlene? Right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Marlene said holding out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Natasha shook the young girl's hand and then motioned her own daughter forward. "These are my daughters," she said and then pointed towards each in turn. "Anastasia, and Lucia."

"Hello, sir, Marlene," said the red haired green eyed Anastasia shaking both Marlene and Oliver's hand.

"Hello, Mr. McKinnon, Marlene," the blonde haired blue eyed Lucia said following her mother and sister's actions of before. "It's so very nice to meet you both. Mother can't stop talking about you, Mr. McKinnon."

If you'd have told Marlene that things would change drastically in about four years time after this fateful meeting she'd have laughed right in your face. Everything seemed to be looking up in the lives of her and her father. The changes started subtle as all changes do in life. Especially those of an evil nature. While the four girls were looking for dresses for the wedding to be specific.

Marlene was holding a nice frilly purple floor length dress up to her six year old frame not knowing that Lucia was watching her. She loved the color purple and was hoping to convince Natasha to let her wear the gown even if it wasn't the periwinkle color Natasha wanted.

"Mummy," she heard Lucia's voice call, "come and see what Marlene is looking at."

Natasha came running right over, of course, and the look on her face as soon as she saw the purple dress almost made Marlene afraid. Taking a deep breathe to calm herself Natasha got down on Marlene's level. "Sweetie," she cooed trying to keep the anger out of her voice, "can find a nice dress in periwinkle?"

"But I like this one," Marlene stated. "It's pretty."

"But it's not periwinkle, dear," Natasha stated. "Perhaps I will buy it for you for Christmas but you must choose out another dress of the wedding."

"But..."

"Stop being a little brat and choose and other dress for the wedding. Or I will choose one for you."

Marlene nodded eyes cast down on the floor as she wandered back through the racks of dresses looking for a periwinkle dress that was close enough to the one she liked. She'd settled on something just to make Natasha happy but that's the good thing about flower girl dresses you only wore them once. Right? That night passed and the dress incident wasn't brought up again.

Things seemed to get better as the day of the wedding was fast approaching. It almost seemed like the dress incident was a small misunderstanding in a way. Everything seemed to be peaches and cream. The wedding came and went without a hitch and Marlene was very happy for her Papa. But not all happiness can last forever and sometimes it can be lost as quick as it found.

A knock sounded at the huge oak front door to McKinnon Manor. Marlene and her step-sisters had been playing in the front foyer when the knock sounded and the sound of it drove a sense of dread down Marlene's back. The three girls shared a look between each other as another loud resounding knock sounded on the great oak door. Marlene regained her senses pretty quickly and walked over to the door as third knock sounded off. Opening the door she looked up to find her Papa's best friend, Sheriff Forbes.

"Marlene," the blonde haired green eyed sheriff said sadly removing his hat, "is your step-mother at home, sweetheart?"

Marlene had never seen Sheriff Forbes looking this sad. Not since the death of his younger sister, who happened to be Marlene's mother. "I'll go and get her," Anastasia said grabbing her sister's hand still looking quite afraid of the sheriff and ran off to find her mother.

"May I come in, Marlene?" Sheriff Forbes asked nodding towards the foyer.

Marlene nodded stepping back. "Are you suppose to have a meeting with Papa?" she asked eyeing the older man's saddened expression with concern. "He just went out to go and pick out a Christmas tree. He'll be back any minute now."

"I can't discuss this with you, Marlene. I have to discuss this with your step-mother."

Soon enough Natasha walked into the room a shocked look on her face as her eyes landed on the Sheriff standing in her foyer. "Can I help you, Sheriff Forbes?" she asked walking over to stand beside Marlene.

Marlene was excused from the room but she didn't go to far. She was old enough in her own mind to know what was going on and she didn't understand why the adults didn't think so. Her father thought she was old enough. So she decided that she'd listen into the conversation and see what Uncle Sherfif Forbes was going to tell her step-mother. She'd soon come to regret her decision.

"Mrs. McKinnon," Sheriff Forbes said in the formal voice she'd heard him use only when telling someone bad news, "I am so sorry to inform you of the death of your husband earlier tonight."

"I'm sorry what?" Natasha scoffed out a laugh.

"There was a car accident about four o'clock this evening. Your husband was taken to the nearest hospital but he was dead upon arrival. I'm so sorry for you loss, Mrs. McKinnon."

Natasha didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you have the right, McKinnon?"

"I wish I didn't. Is there anything I can do for you or the girls?"

The voices were lowered now and Marlene wouldn't have been able to hear a sound over the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Her Papa was gone. Just like Mama before him. All she had left now was Natasha and her step-sisters. Walking numbly down the hall she could hear the door open and close and then the sound of sobbing. Marlene should have known it would go from bad to worse.

The day after her dear Papa's funeral Natasha's view on Marlene changed. Her step-mother made Marlene move from her nice big bed room up into the small attic room that used to be used to house Christmas decorations and other decorations for the holidays. She was told she'd be looking after the house hold needs as far as cooking and cleaning went. This went on for years but she never expected that one day her fate would change yet again. This time for the better.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Different Type of Cinderella.**


End file.
